


Looking Back

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Sometimes looking back is a good thing.





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Looking Back by XFreak

Title: Looking Back  
Author/pseudonym: XFreak  
Email address:   
Rating: PG  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Pairing: Fox Mulder/Walter Skinner  
Status: New; Complete  
Date: May 11, 2001  
Archive: Yes  
Archive author: Yes   
Archive email address:   
Series/Sequel: No  
Other website: http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/  
Text-only mirror: [website address given by author no longer valid -- archivist]  
Disclaimers: All things The X-Files belong to Chris Carter and FOX. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  
Notes: Thanks to Grey for overall support and friendship. As always, any mistakes are completely my own. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are welcome.   
Summary: Sometimes looking back is a good thing.  
Spoilers: 7X11 Closure, 8X19 Alone   
Warnings: m/m

* * *

~~~~~~  
Looking Back  
by XFreak  
  
~~~~~~

Mulder sighed and pushed the door to the apartment closed behind him, rolling his shoulders back to work out the kinks. Scully's Lamaze class played hell with his muscles and he couldn't even imagine how she must feel.

Tossing his jacket on the pristine couch, he shook his head and smiled wryly as he made his way to the balcony. He and Walter should be an oxymoron, order and chaos, but instead they completed each other and made up a whole. 

Rather than sliding the glass doors open, he simply peered through them into the pitch blackness that used to hold so many unanswered questions for him, so many possibilities.

*Mulder, you're not supposed to be out here.*

Words that a few short months ago would have stung with betrayal didn't even smart now. Funny how becoming a living X-File changes a man's perspective.

He stiffened when strong arms encased in a starched white shirt slid around him, relaxing when he recognized the smell and feel of the man surrounding him. "I didn't hear you."

"Obviously." The sexy rumble carried the slightest hint of amusement. "What were you thinking about?"

"You. Me. Us. Scully. The X-Files. Everything. Nothing." 

The body behind him stood straighter, the stance unsure. "Mulder, about today--"

Mulder leaned his head back on his lover's shoulder and looked upside down at chocolate eyes hiding behind wire rims. "Forget it."

"It's just--"

Sliding his fingers into the dark hair blanketing his lover's nape, Mulder shook him gently. "I said, forget it. Really."

At that, Walter pushed away and faced him, hands perched on his hips, a tell tale sign of agitation. "It just feels so damn wrong."

"What does?" Mulder crossed his arms and tilted his head, studying the other man in the dim light spilling in from the balcony door, the apartment still full of shadows.

Walter looked at him like he'd lost his mind, even worse than when he used to spin tales of alien abduction and make impossible leaps with no factual evidence to back them up. Of course, he *was* factual evidence now. "You, out of the bureau for starters. Doggett, of all people, running the X-Files."

Mulder shrugged. "Scully says he's a good man. I trust her judgment."

Narrowing his eyes, Walter's brow creased. "There's no doubt that he's a good agent. He's just not the one that should be down in the basement."

"I found what I was looking for."

"Excuse me?"

"I said..." Mulder moved closer to his irritated lover, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "...I found what I was looking for."

"And what was that?"

Solemnly, Mulder placed a kiss on the side of Walter's neck. "My sister's dead." He moved higher and kissed the bobbing Adam's Apple on the other side. "I've been abducted." Finally, he slid his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him closer for a lingering, loving kiss. After they broke, he added, "And I found you. Where have you been all my life?"

At that, Walter chuckled, his chest rumbling against Mulder's own. "Watching your ass."

"And all this time I thought you were just worried about me."

"That was Scully's job."

Smiling as he rubbed his face against Walter's collarbone, Mulder decided that, looking back, he wouldn't change a thing. Well, except maybe having a chance to say good-bye to Samantha.

END

  
Archived: May 20, 2001 


End file.
